


You're the Cutest Novak I've Seen

by theredhood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie thinks everyone's good looking, Drabbling, Gabe's a freshman, Jo pretends to not agree, Sam's an eighth grader, Short, and Cas and Dean are juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhood/pseuds/theredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh!" Charlie squealed, "they're here, they're here!"</p><p>"Who's here?" Dean asked, a confused look sprawled on his face.</p><p>"The Novaks," Jo smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Cutest Novak I've Seen

Dean was never really one for parties; he liked them and all but he had Sam to watch. Anyways, only Jo could throw parties that were truly worth leaving his baby in a place other assholes could drunkenly hit. Plus The Roadhouse was where most of her "get-togethers" were, so Dean could always leave Sam upstairs to do his homework if Dad wasn't home, like usual. 

A Roadhouse party was exactly what was happening now. Jo wanted to celebrate her and her new girlfriend getting cast in the school musical. It had been Charlie's idea for them to audition but Jo was the one who got really into it. So the party hiatus came to a stop in order to celebrate. Well, unless you were Sam who was forced to sit in a corner booth while Dean and Ash cleaned the place up. Jo was busting out the liquor and snacks while Charlie was upstairs gathering all of their CDs to play (mostly mixtapes Jo had made for Charlie). 

"Dean, we gotta be good tonight, alright? Last time people were over Mom ended up grounding me for three weeks. You know why? She found the video of you and Benny drunkenly sucking face on my phone." 

"Jo!" Dean exclaimed, his cheeks reddening. He and Benny were dared to kiss for as long as someone did a keg stand. Needless to say, Charlie doesn't fuck around when it comes to that. 

Sam stifled a laugh in the corner and Dean shot a glare at him. "Not funny," Sam said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Is he coming tonight, though?" 

"Not until way later, he has diving practice until 7 but the coach probably will make them stay another 30 minutes later like every Friday night practice," Charlie added as she passed through the main room into the dining area and settling a box of CDs on the bar table. "What? He's on the team with that hottie Gilda."

"Uh, you met me first, so I'm the only hottie, Charlie. Anyways," Jo says, stage-whispering, "she doesn't like Harry Potter." Charlie let out a startled gasp and whipped around to look at Jo with betrayal. 

"You didn't deny that she's hot, though," Dean added. 

"It's because she is hot," the blonde simply stated. 

"Amen," Charlie added on from where she was elbow deep and sorting through the box she had brought done. Sam had let out a loud snorting laugh from where he was sitting, face down in his math homework. Everyone turned to him and smiled a bit. Sam just had that effect on people. "Yo kiddo," Charlie said tossing him a CD case, "put this in the stereo and you can come to the next party." "Oh fuck yeah," Sam laughed, leaping up at the excuse to ditch his homework. 

"Everyone will start showing up in about ten." 

\---

Jo had been right when she said everyone, it's like they all decided to take one care and fit 100 people. Dean had never seen the Roadhouse so packed, he guessed tonight was just a good night to have a party. So good in fact, that for the first forty minutes Dean had to help pass out drinks with Jo and Ash until they gave up and just put out plastic cups so others could get their own. 

"Oh!" Charlie squealed not too long later, "they're here, they're here!"

"Who's here?" Dean asked, looking around, not sure how Charlie could pick anybody out from the crowd. 

"The Novaks, of course," Jo smiled, cocking her head towards a group of five kids, two seniors, two juniors and a freshman. Mike and Luke (the seniors) were practically famous at school, you were considered lucky as hell if you got to talk to them, nonetheless have them come to your party. A dark haired boy sitting next to them was facing away from in embarrassment, clearly not a fan of how rowdy the boys were. He looked like he was in Dean's year but he couldn't exactly tell. There was another girl with red hair laughing at something Mike said. Dean completely forgot about the freshman. 

"I can't believe Anna actually came, I've had the hugest crush on her since she came to Lawrence," Charlie laughed, and elbowing Jo at the same time, who nodded in agreement. Jo had actually gone on a few dates with the red-headed Novak in seventh and eighth grade. 

"Who's the other kid?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel? Oh yeah, he's a freshman. Don't know why his brothers allow him to come to all these parties with him. He's like four years younger than them," Jo chimed in before waving Benny over. 

"Hey brothers," Benny laughs as he walks by, clapping Dean and Ash on the back before going to get himself a cup of beer.

"No, the other one. Dark hair and the annoyed look on his face," Dean had replied but Charlie had already pulled Jo away and into the crowd to dance started. Charlie motioned with a finger up, signaling for him to come over and follow them.

"Sounds like Castiel," she says as she puts her hair up, "he's the same age as Anna, but he never comes to any of these parti-" Charlie stopped mid-word and gave a little gasp, having finally spotted Castiel. "Jo!" she said loudly, hitting the blonde repeatedly on the arm. "He showed up too; this party will go down in history! I can feel it." Jo laughed, grinning just as big when she followed Charlie's gaze to Castiel. Dean groaned, waving bye at the girls before heading off to wherever Benny had wandered, which was to no surprise, the bar, where he was talking to two other juniors; Garth and Chuck. 

"Ben? On a scale of 1 to 10 how approachable is Castiel Novak?" Dean asked, motioning with his head to the other boy. 

"Seven. No six, maybe five. Not as social as his brothers, but still nice and shit. Kinda snarky though but I think you can handle it considering you live with your Dad and Sam," Benny said, words muffled by the cup he was still trying to drink from. 

"Cool," Dean mumbled, still looking at Castiel, who was looking right back at him. He waved a little at the Novak brother and smiled. When the other boy waved back, Dean felt his heart jump a little and he looked down at the ground. Dean filled up his cup again, then downed it before refilling it, already knowing he was gonna need another drink if he was going to think of a way to talk to Castiel without looking like an idiot. 

'Sam!' Dean thought, eyes snapping up and scanning the room. 'Upstairs.' Taking off quickly, Dean hurried up the stairs in the hallway outside of the kitchen and threw open the study door. "Sam, are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah," his younger brother said skeptically, "why...?"

"It means you can come downstairs," Dean stated, making a quick grab of Sam's wrist and dragging him down the stairs. "There's a freshie, ya gotta meet him, Sammy." They made their way back down the staircase in record time, Dean glancing all around in an attempt to find where the Novaks went, only to find out they split up. After a few seconds of frantic searching, Dean found Castiel standing next to Charlie. Good, he could easily go over there to 'talk with Charlie'. "His names Gabriel, and he's over there," Dean said pointing towards a dancing blond, who was by the small booth in the back surrounded by a bunch of junior and sophomore girls cheering him on. "Make friends," his mouth was saying, but all he could think was 'blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes'.

Sam only shrugged and went over to talk to him, ignoring Dean's weird behavior with only minimal scoffing. Gabriel lightened up instantly at the sight of a person close to his age and smiled. Sam smiled too, then kinda awkwardly danced in place with the shorter kid and his gaggle of girls. Dean then walked over to Charlie who was handing a plastic cup to Castiel and poked her shoulder.

"Looks like Sammy made a friend," he quipped, his gaze switching from Castiel to Charlie. 

"Not surprisingly," Castiel added, "Gabe is a creature of socialness. Just make sure he doesn't scare away your brother, Gabe's also a monster of flirtation." 

Dean cracked a smile at Castiel, and turned his head toward him, like he only just noticed he was there. "Is he the only master of flirtation in the family?"  
He would have expected Castiel to blush or something but he didn't. 

"Well, I said monster not master. Currently, Luke holds the position for master." 

"So, what position is the prettiest Novak?" Dean laughs, tilting his head to the side and smiling and Castiel.

That remark caused the other boy to redden, "he, uh, he doesn't hold one."

"That's a shame," Dean sighed, leaning against the bar table. "Maybe he'd like to drink with this one guy I know. I hear he's single, an aquarius, pretty hot too if I do say so."

"Hmm," Cas says, almost instantly ditching his shyness, like it was a facade, "if it's the babe wearing the flannel and combat boots by the bar that's hot, well, I think he just might do." Castiel replied almost effortlessly, then knocking back a gulp of whatever he was drinking. 

"Hell yeah, it is," Dean grinned. 

"Cool," Castiel said, "I'll go get Mike." He turned and was about to walk away when Dean grabbed his arm, making him turn around. 

"I feel like I should mention I was talking about you being the pretty Novak before you do that," Dean said. 

"I know," Cas laughed, causing Dean to almost choke on his beer. Then, setting his cup on the table with a thud, Dean leaned towards Castiel, smiling. 

"Maybe we should-" Dean had started, going to take Cas' hand and lead him towards where the dancing was going on when Castiel cut him off. 

"Fuck!" Cas grumbled, moving away from Dean and heading towards where Gabriel, who was cornering Sam and against a wall was. "Gabe leave the kid alone!" Gabriel grinned toothily and Sam blushed hard.

"Be glad, I could be doing drugs instead of trying to convince this cutie to go out with me."

"That is my brother, y'know," Dean cut in, walking up from behind Castiel and giving a fake stern glare at the two younger boys. "Sammy, I thought I told you to make friends not kissy faces."

"You started it, jerk." 

"At least one Winchester had the balls to go in for the kiss..." Gabe mumbled, causing both juniors to snap towards him. Gabe looked smug, not even slightly embarrassed at having been heard, which made Sam laugh in that giggly way only he could without sounding obnoxious. 

"Who says you were getting a kiss?" Sam laughed again, sticking his tongue out at Gabe. Dean made a fake gagging sound and dragged Castiel away from the youngest Winchester, but not before pushing Gabe and Sam away from each other. 

"I apologize;" Dean said, trying to hide the humor in his voice, "that was nasty." 

Castiel only raised an eyebrow and offered a slight snort, "can't say I didn't warn you about Gabe."

"Guess we might be seeing more of each other?" Dean grinned. 

"Or something like that," Castiel returned the grin as Dean pulled out a pen. 

"Give me your arm."

"My arm?"

"Unless you suggest me writing my number on your face, give me your arm." Needless to say, Castiel stuck his arm out.


End file.
